dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SF
Dragon Ball SF ( SF; Doragon Boru SF; Meaning Strongest Fighter) is a sequel to Dragon Ball GT, whose material is created by Nikon23 as a manga serving as a continuation to Akira Toriyama's manga and anime of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, and Toei Animation Anime only Dragon Ball GT. Dragon Ball SF takes place before Dragon Ball GF. 'History' After the ending of Dragon Ball GT in 2003 on Toonami in the USA, Nikon23 decided to create a continuation to the Dragon Ball anime series. The events within Dragon Ball SF takes place 7 years after Dragon Ball GT, within the 100 year gap before Dragon Ball GT: A Hero Legacy and the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. 'Plot' The series continues the adventures of Goku and the Z Fighters as they defend the Earth against an assortment of villains ranging from intergalactic space fighters including more Saiyans, the Tritekians, a new generation of Androids, The Race of Hera, and nearly indestructible Magical Creatures such as the Kashvars. While Dragon Ball GT was focused on Goku and most of the Z Fighters, Dragon Ball SF is a continuation of Goku's battle to uphold the peace throughout the universe along with his fellow companions including focusing on the the next generation of Z Fighters as they mature and grow in strength and appearance. 'Sagas' Generation Saga''' (Chapter 1~12) ' '32nd World Tournament Saga' (Chapter 13~33) '''Nikon Saga '(Chapter 34~48) Gold Star Dragon Ball Saga '(Chapter 49~72) '''Cobra Saga '(Chapter 73~96) 'General Copper Saga '(Chapter 97~114) 'Android 22 Saga '(Chapter 115~129) 'Super Android 22 Saga '(Chapter 130~153) '35th World Tournament Saga '(Chapter 154~171) 'Malvoc Saga '(Chapter 172~183) 'Ark Saga '(Chapter 184~210) 'Ultimate Ark Saga '(Chapter 211~223) '''Z Fighters Members *Goku - Gohan - Vegeta - Piccolo - Krillin - Yamcha - Tien Shinhan - Chaiotzu - Yajirobe - Android 16 - Android 17 - Android 18 -Trunks - Goten - Videl - Tarble - Uub - Pan - Gail - Gochan - Buma - Rohan - Kami Jr. - Kaiyo - Yincha - Raion Shinhan - Z - Sora - Jin - Hyo - Gotan - Jade Shinhan - Buu - Sunto - Gochi - Kira Future Counterparts *Future Gohan - Future Android 16 - Future Android 19 - Future Trunks - Future Jin - Future Videl - Future Tarble - Future Uub - Future Pan - Future Hercule Fused Members *Gogeta - Vegito - Gotenks - Buchan - Tiencha - Gogehan - Gogetenks - Vegetunks - Trapa Supporters and Allies *Chi-Chi - Ox King - Mr. Satan - Valese - Yali - Cheif Briggs - Pearl - Bulma - Marron - Rain - Bulla - Kin - Karin - Aya - Master Roshi -Oolong (Nikon23)Turtle - Oolong - Puar - Tights - Launch - Juri - Gure - Giru - Korin - Dende - Mr. Popo - King Kai - Kibito Kai - Old Kai - Whis - Bills - Sugoro - Shusugoro - Morri - Vardo - Kola - Karoc - Traten - Kapa - Kijo - Kyo - Faye - JanetJanet - Shoken Eternal Dragons *Shenron - Porunga - Ultimate Shenron - Black Smoke Shenron - Ultimate Porunga 'Series Villains' *Nikon - Turles - Mass - Croco - Egon - Komo - Tara - Tort - Conda - Mata - General Thon - King Cobra - Cobra - Android 22 - Android 23 - General Copper - Tool - Colonel Violet - Colonel Silver - Battle Droid - Future Baby - Malvoc - Dria - Kibi - Kome - Nejin - Soba - Tank - Ark - Ark Jr. 'Dragon Ball SF Movies' 1. The White Star Dragon Balls (Chapter 1 - 3) 2. Fusion Vs. Fusion '(Chapter 1 - 3) 3. '''Super Saiyan 5 Vs. Legendary Super Makyan '(Chapter 1 - 3) 4. 'Modarc's Revenge '(Chapter 1 & 3) 5. 'Modarc: Third Strike '(Chapter 1 - 3) '''Dragon Ball SF Specials The After Future 'Movie Villains and Other Characters' *Lord Slug - Kajen - Spade - Ro - Gor - Bron - Area - Muken - Roku - Muroku - Naroc - Modarc - Emperor Pilaf - Shu - Mai 'Special Villains and Other Characters' *Future Spopovich - Future Yamu - Future Pui Pui - Future Yakon - Future Dabura - Future Babidi - Future Super Buu - Future Kid Buu 'Video Games' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout Rebirth 'Timelines, Etc.' *Dragon Ball Timeline *Alternate Timeline *Family Trees 'Trivia' *Dragon Ball SF introduces a three new branches of the Super Saiyan transformation a Legendary Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5 & Hyper Super Saiyan. *Dragon Ball SF features the Neko Majin, Z that originally appears in Akira Toriyama's self-parody manga, Neko Majin Z and makes his canon debut as a student of the New Crane School. *In Dragon Ball SF, a new way of Fusion is revealed only in DBSF Movie 1 through a failed invention created by Bulma between Vegeta and Trunks resulting in Vegetunks. *In Dragon Ball SF, more powerful Potaras are revealed by Whis and are not permanent like the original Potaras. The Potaras are able to fuse either two or three beings into a entire new being. *In Dragon Ball SF, a fusion between Gogeta and Gotenks is formed through the Fusion Dance Technique. *In Dragon Bal SF, another Super Saiyan God is also created during the Ark Saga. *In Dragon Ball SF, Old Kai's arch enemy that caused him to become trapped inside the Z Sword is finally revealed. *In Dragon Ball SF, General Copper, a former Red Ribbon Army Soldier, is finally revealed. Though he was confirmed to be apart of the Red Ribbon Army in the Dragon Ball Manga and Anime, but was never seen in either only mentioned. *In Dragon Ball SF, the Tritekian race makes their appearance, though they were only mentioned by Nappa in Dragon Ball Z in the anime. *Tights, Bulma's older sister is revealed to be Yamcha's wife ion Dragon Ball SF * Vegeta's little brother, Tarble and Gure makes a appearance in Dragon Ball SF * Nikon23 term of canon consist of Jaco The Galactic Patrolman (Except Dragon Ball Minus), Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Bardock: The Father of Goku, Episode of Bardock, DBZ Movie 1, DBZ Movie 5, The History of Trunks, DBZ Movie 8, DBZ Movie 9, DBZ Movie 13, Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!!, DBZ Movie 14 & Dragon Ball GT A Hero's Legacy. *The Funimation Dub of Dragon Ball GT takes place ten years after the end of Dragon Ball Z, while the original Japanese version of Dragon Ball GT takes place five years after Dragon Ball Z. Ignoring the mistake that Funimation has made in its original English dub, Dragon Ball SF follows the original Japanese timeline instead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Fan Manga